Feelings?
by reddie09
Summary: Do Dale and Stevie have feelings for eachother?
1. the court case

_**chapter 1 - confessing love ??**_

**i doing the court case where stevie and dale got asked if they loved eachother and i've changed some of the questions and anwsers !! plus i have chandged the attckers name !! plus made up dates as well !!**

" asking questions about the assualt case at 12.00 , first witness stevie moss the victim , so stevie are you ready ?? " the judge said

" yes i think i am " stevie said

" so with that let's start , so stevie is it true that andy bruton attacked you on the 12 th january 2009 ?? " the judge asked

" yes ma'am it's true " stevie replied

" can you explain why he attacked you ?? " asked the judge

" well i asked what he had in the bag that was such important and he lashed out at me which made me unconcious " stevie anwsered

" where was dale smith at the time ?? " asked the judge

" he was busy telling the teenagers to go away and stop throwing things at andy's car " stevie replied

" when he found you did you think that he hit andy to protect you ?? " asked the judge

" no i don't ma'am i think he called an ambluance and andy runned of ma'am" stevie replied

" are you seeing dale " asked the judge

" no i am not " stevie said

" do you think that he attacked andy to protect you mabye you might have feelings for him ?? " asked the judge

" no he did not and i have feelings for him but where just good freinds " stevie said ( as the people from her work was shocked even dale was )

" do you think he has feelings for you ?? " asked the judge

" i don't know you'll have to ask him " stevie said

" okay that's anough questions , next witness dale smith , so dale are you ready to start ?? " asked the judge

" yes ma'am i'm ready to start " dale said

" well with that let's carry on , so as i was just saying do you have feelings for stevie moss ?? " asked the judge

" yes but where just good freinds that's all we'll ever be " dale said ( as people from his work was shocked )

" did you attack andy bruton to protect stevie moss ?? " asked the judge

" no i didn't because he runned off so i called an ambulance for stevie " dale said

" did you think that the black bag that andy was carrying was the stolen items from the shop " asked the judge

" yes i do ma'am " dale said

" right that's enough questions , now we will be questioning the attacker andy bruton , so andy are you ready to carry on ?? " asked the judge

" yes i am " dale said

" well with that let's carry on , do you think you are guilty or not guilty ?? " asked the judge

" guilty everyone knows there's proof on her face " andy said

" what was in that bag andy ?? " asked the judge

" the stolen items ok happy now " andy said

" why did you hit stevie ?? " asked the judge

" well she was being nosy and it seemed like a good idea ok " andy said

" do you think your viloent ?? " asked the judge

" no i don't it was a one off ok " andy said

" i know sentence you to a minumum of 15 years for attcking stevie moss , take him down " the judge said

**how was it review !! next chapter will be where stevie and dale get together !! and this is proably the longest story i have done since i have been on xx**

**reddie09 xx**


	2. the pub

**chapter 2 - what now ? what will happen**

" hi dale how are you after the courtcase then ?? " asked stevie

" well i'm fine how about you ?? " replied dale

" i'm fine but where do we go from here i mean do we stay freinds ?? " asked stevie

" how about i'll take you for dinner on wedensday about seven ?? " replied dale

" ok you've got a deal " stevie said

" well do you want to go for a drink then it's been a long day " dale said

" ok just the one i promised that i would pick up my niece ella at 7.00 so she could sleep at mine god help is she's a very fuzzy little madam " stevie said

" ok just the one then i could come and pick ella up with you if you want that's if you don't mind that is ?? " asked dale

" that's fine now i'm driving so we don't break the law with the speed limits " stevie said ( teasing dale of course )

" i do not try to break the speed limit " dale said back ( teasing back obivosuly )

" whatever whatever now let's get to the pub before it turns 7.00 " said stevie

" ok and you can drive " dale said

...................................................... in the car .............................................................................

" why have you got a disney cd in your car ?? " asked dale

" it's ella's she left it the last time she came out with me and don't disney mind you " stevie said

" right right and i wasn't dising disney actually i quite like it to be honest " dale said

" ooh is that a confession dale smith " asked stevie

" yes stevie moss it actually is " dale said

........................................................... in the pub .................................................................

" so what do you want to drink ?? " asked dale

" white wine please because i am driving dale smith " stevie said

" a white wine and a beer please " dale said ( to the barman )

" so did you really mean what you said in the courtroom when she asked if you had feelings for me ?? " asked stevie

" every word " dale said

" good " stevie said

" if you got asked what job in the station you wanted exept dc what would it be ?? asked dale

" erm ds because they get more cases to work on , and take control and they get to be bossy , what would you choose ?? " replied stevie

" i agree with you ds " dale said

" so we better get going or madam will be angry with me eah " stevie said

" ok let's move it " dale said

**review !**


	3. picking ella up !

**chapter 3 picking up ella **

" hiya sis ella aroud ?? " asked stevie

" yes she's coming but who's that man " she wispered ( so dale couldin't hear her )

" sharon this is dale , dale this is sharon my sister " stevie said

" auntie stevie " shouted ella

" ella " replied stevie

" your'e late ! " said ella

" well let's getta move on then " replied stevie

" who's that man " asked ella

" dale this is ella my niece , ella this is dale my freind now come on let's getta move on lady " replied stevie

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - stevie's house ! - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

" right ella get ya jim jams on " said stevie

" oright i will but can i stay up for a little while ounce i get them on " replied ella

" yes if you hurry up " said stevie

" yes i'm going " replied ella ( running up the stairs )

" she's a lively girl " said dale

" oh i know she practicaly spoilt by her mother " replied stevie

" yes i should be getting a move on , see you tommorow at work and don't forget dinner tommrow at seven , i'll pick you up for half six " siad dale

" ok but where are we going " asked stevie

" oh that's a suprise "said dale

" night then " replied stevie

" night " said dale ( shutting the door )

**so how was it ?? review !! chapter four on it's way soon !!**


End file.
